


Spies and Roadtrips

by OneLetteredWonder



Series: Codename: Axis [1]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLetteredWonder/pseuds/OneLetteredWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello?" Says a quiet voice. Luciano snaps his eyes up to a man peeking around the corner. His eyes are wide with nerves. He's holding a broom close to his chest. Luciano raises an eyebrow at him. He takes a quick glance around his settings. A restaurant. He groans softly. "I need bandages," He huffs out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spies and Roadtrips

Luciano widdles his knife into the lock of the building. It pops open and he falls inside, leaning up against the door to lock it shut again. He crawls over to a nearby table and hides. Listening silently as footsteps pass by the door. A smirk crosses his lips at having escaped. He ran faster than they could and his lock picking skills are always handy. He shifts and hisses quietly at the knife embedded in his shoulder. He glares down at the nuisance. Ugh there's blood all over his brown jacket. He shifts himself out into the open more. He leans against the wooden door casually in the most unusual situation.

He grits his teeth. Fucking Lutz butchered the mission. Again. He tripped the alarm halfway through and then Kuro burst out laughing further fucking their mission. He finagles his communication device out of his pocket and fiddles with it. It's a little broken from when Canada rammed him into a wall. That bastard. Luciano shifts again trying to get comfy with the knife hindering his motions. He can't take it out yet. The blood will come out more after he does. He's sick of bleeding.

"Hello?" Says a quiet voice. Luciano snaps his eyes up to a man peeking around the corner. His eyes are wide with nerves. He's holding a broom close to his chest. Luciano raises an eyebrow at him. He takes a quick glance around his settings. A restaurant. He groans softly.

"I need bandages," He huffs out. The man squeaks and drops his broom with a clatter. Luciano pushes off the ground to stare down the man. He's covering his mouth with his hands. He picks up his broom and takes a step closer. Luciano growls.

"First aid kit," he hisses. The man nods his head quickly, stepping closer still to guide Luciano to a chair. He follows after the man with a sneer. He really doesn't have time for this. He just wants to bandage his shoulder enough to make it back to base without getting caught. He sits in a chair near the back. The man rushes about, putting his broom in place. Luciano can hear him clattering around. He peels off his jacket as best he can without jostling the knife too hard.

He removes his shirt underneath with minor gritting of his teeth. Fuck. He ties the fabric of the shirt as best he can around his shoulder so when he pulls out the knife, the blood will have stopped flowing to the wound. He bites down on the shirt and yanks the knife out. He groans but it's nothing compared to the startled gasp of the man who has returned. He fumbles with the first aid kit, almost dropping it to the floor. He comes closer and opens the kit on the table.

"Get something to clean it first," Luciano commands. The man nods his head quickly and rushes back away. Luciano rolls his eyes. At least this fucker can take orders. He places a hand over the wound now spilling blood. Fuck, say goodbye to these clothes. The man comes back and gently pushes away Luciano's hand to wipe the wound of the dried blood. His hands are shaking. Luciano sighs and lets him clean the cut. He really doesn't have the energy to do it himself.

He winces when the man puts some disinfectant on the cut. It's been too long since he's had a knife wound. He's used to bullets by now. With the danger his job entails he's supposed to be used to this simple sort of pain. Especially since his weapon of choice are knives. He's going to kill Lutz. That son of a bitch. He always fucks something up. They were just going to sneak in and set up some easy to hide surveillance tech on those stupid Allies computer system. See how much fun America has dealing with that virus in his system.

He shifts away from the man fiddling with a bandage. Luciano inspects his cut. It's still bleeding. Shit it's deep. He groans.

"Do you have a needle? Thread or something?" He asks bitterly. There's no way this wound can heal without stitches and he's lost so much blood already. He can't afford much more. He's fucking tired. The man nods and runs off again. Luciano wonders why he hasn't called the police yet. Or a hospital. Or anybody. Idiot. He's just so willing to help. He comes back with a needle and a spool of red thread. Luciano shifts to angle his arm the right way. The man's hands are shaking as he starts to sew Luciano's wound back together.

He tries his best to ignore the pain by looking around him. It's a small restaurant. Light green walls, white tables, dark red wood floors. He notices the pictures of Italy hanging about. There's no one else in the building. He glances down at the man stitching up his arm. He's stopped shaking, muttering to himself.

"Pretend it's a painting, pretend it's a sculpture," He's saying. Luciano raises an eyebrow at him. He picks up the knife to look at it closer. He hisses and glares at the man when he stabs a little too hard. He's got his eyes clenched shut. Luciano groans and leans his head back. The stitching continues. He studies the knife. The hilt is pink, there are etchings of blue in the blade. He grimaces. England. Luciano plans to give it back to the posh piece of shit by jamming it in his eye.

He rolls his shoulder when the man steps back, breathing shakily. Luciano directs him on how to wrap the wound with gauze so he doesn't have to do it when he gets home. The man follows easily, seeming to know where to put the bandage before Luciano says anything. Once the gauze is cut, the man puts another layer of thick bandage over it to keep it covered properly. He steps back and takes a deep breath.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asks softly. Luciano slides off the seat, carefully maneuvering his jacket over his hurt shoulder. He regards the man with a cold expression instead of answering. He blinks in confusion when the man doesn't react to the glare, looking at him with concern instead of fear. Luciano rolls his eyes and walks to the main door.

"I will be fine." He pauses just before peeking outside. He swivels on his heel and walks back to the man. The closer he gets, the more the man backs up until he's up against the wall with Luciano standing right in front of him glaring down.

"You did not see me," He threatens. The man nods, his eyes closed tight.

"Remove any trace that I was ever here," He orders. The man continues nodding. Luciano backs away and towards the door. He opens it slowly, peeking out into the open. He hears a few steps and closes it quickly. He holds his breath as the step pass by. He peeks out again and sees no one. He closes the door again and fiddles once more with his communication. He hears static, then a gruff voice asking for whereabouts. Luciano growls.

"Germany? Is that you?" He barks out. The line goes quiet. He grips the device hard, wanting to throw it against a wall.

"Yes, sir," The voice on the other end says dejectedly. Luciano pinches the bridge of his nose as best he can with a bust arm.

"When I get back there I'm going to fucking kill you," He says darkly. He grips the device and shuts it off, putting it back in his pocket. He growls and runs a hand through his hair. Even pissed off he knows better than to not use the code names. Someone may have tampered with their electronics. He swears more in rapid Italian. All he wants to do it route all the banks and the airlines to fuck up and explode. That's all. His team is incompetent as all hell and the Allies as they're called are getting better at fighting back. Fuck.

Luciano opens the door wider this time. He flickers his gaze all over, looking for some sign of movement. He takes a breath and listens for some semblance of sound. He hears nothing but the night air around him. He closes the door again. He needs to get back to base.

"Um," He whips around at the voice, knife ready at the person's throat. The man's eyes go wide, shaking like a leaf in his spot. Luciano lowers his weapon. He's one edge. It's not good to be out in the open like this. At all. At least it's night time. The man hands him a styrofoam container wordlessly. Luciano blinks down at it. He takes it slowly, his spy mind thinking it to be a bomb. He gets a whiff of something and all thoughts leave him for one blissful second. It's food. Oh fuck is he hungry.

The man blinks up at him shyly from underneath his bangs. Luciano accepts the food with a simple nod. He does not say thank you. He doesn't say anything as he slips out the door in haste. He slides along the edge of the buildings, peeking over his shoulders and around corners and in general being paranoid. He takes the shorter route back to base. It's risky. If someone is following him, they could easily trace him back to base, on the other hand, taking the long route leaves him more open for attacks and passing out on his way. There is no winning. He pauses just before getting to the entrance. He hears nothing. But that means nothing. He scours the area as best as he possibly can with a bust arm and food that is driving him absolutely fucking crazy. He's ravenous.

He slips inside the base and waits for five minutes. Ten. No one follows after him. He drops his guard only slightly. Someone could still be inside who is not one of theirs. He slinks against the walls. He enters the main room, branching off into smaller rooms. He sighs. Nothing so far. All the doors are open except for his. He walks straight ahead into the main computer room. Kuro is polishing his own long blade. Lutz is at the computer with a hand tangling his already messy curls. Klaus is sitting on the floor, tapping away on his own laptop. Flavio is in the corner, sipping slowly at a glass of wine.

"So that went fucking terrible, you fucking idiots," Luciano barks out. The entire room jumps at his sudden outburst. He places his food on a nearby table and stomps up behind Lutz. He smacks the German man hard on the back of his head.

"I thought we agreed Kuro and Klaus would hack the system," He hisses, glaring at the other two. Kuro snickers, tossing his weapon casually behind him. It hits the wall and falls to the ground with a clatter.

"Hey Lutz said he could do it so Klaus stood lookout," Kuro's eyes are sparkling mischievously. Luciano sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, only wincing a little at the pain in his arm. Flavio raises an eyebrow at his momentary lack of anger. Luciano stomps out, kicking Klaus on the way. The mute one sticks his tongue out in retaliation. He nabs his food and slams the door to his room shut hard. Just fucking once he'd like a mission to go as planned and not have to run for his fucking life at the end of it.

He flops into his desk and opens the container of food. Fucking hell it looks good. He digs into the red sauced ravioli like he hasn't eaten days. Shit it's wonderful. It's gone in a matter of seconds. He licks the fork clean. He throws out the container and slips his jacket off. England's knife falls to the floor. Luciano picks it up and throws it into the wall. He rubs a hand slowly over his shoulder. He fingers at the stitching. It's done fairly well for someone who seemed like they've never had more than a papercut.

He takes a shower to properly clean the rest of the blood off. He manages to re-wrap his bandage well enough. He's able to take his time without having the threat of dying. He makes sure everyone else is asleep before he heads to the computer room. He sits in the wheely chair with a grunt. He taps away, searching for the security cameras near where he and the others ran off. He finds the footage easily. He watches himself dip into the restaurant and the others run past. He deletes It. He can't have anyone knowing where he went. He destroys the footage. He switches to the inside camera and watches as the man bandages his arm. He deletes that too. He can't leave any evidence behind.

He leans back in the chair and sighs. It's been troublesome. They get so close every time but something, or someone, Lutz, always messes it up. He's tempted to leave Lutz behind, but the man is their brawn. He's one of the few that can go against Canada for a longer period of time. Luciano sighs again and taps away at the computer. He finds the file easily. _Feliciano Vargas_. The man's picture pops up on screen from various cameras. Mostly of him in the restaurant. Luciano snoops, finds his phone records to make sure he didn't call anyone after he left. He didn't. Stupid.

He doesn't stop there. He looks at Feliciano's brothers. He finds their files. He reads through it all. He's bored mostly. It's a decent Italian restaurant he and his brothers own. Vargas Palace. The reviews say the food is wonderful and so is the staff. Feliciano is the middle child, grew up in Italy most of his life. Moved as a kid, raised by a grandparent. Went to school for art and cooking. He lives in a small house away from the large town. He drives a bug. Luciano 'tsks' at the simple goals and minor achievements of this 'Feliciano'. It's honestly pathetic. Who could be happy doing nothing but simply cooking and painting all day? That sounds so boring.

Luciano huffs and closes out of his prying. It's not like it matters who the fuck Feliciano is. All that matters is the boy does not tell anyone what he saw tonight. Luciano is a ghost to him, a figment of his imagination. Luciano sets the traps in his room and snuggles into bed. He falls asleep easily with his amount of blood loss and full stomach. Tomorrow they can try again.

* * *

"If you fuck this up Lutz I will actually skin you alive you daft fuck," Luciano hisses through his communication device. He hears Kuro cackle over the other end. Lutz replies with a simple yes sir. Luciano crawls through the air ducts, like some stereotypical bullshit to reach the control room of the Allies. He cuts through a slab of metal and prys it open. He flips down gracefully onto the ground. Klaus follows after, landing just behind him. They make quick work, hacking through the system and gaining access to the mainframe of the airlines. Luciano presses a button and all the lines are down. Klaus taps him and points to a red light blinking in the corner. Luciano curses.

He speeds through the rest of the process with Klaus tapping quickly beside him. It doesn't take long for the banks to lose money, pushing it to several accounts, back and forth till the transactions are lost and become a jumbled mess. There are other lights blinking now, but none of them making a sound. They back up and wait for the system to complete crash. Luciano smirks and attaches a simple bomb to the bottom of the base to destroy any information salvageable. Klaus is already heading up the rope when the door opens.

"Al there is nothing-" France's words are cut off by Luciano giving him a sadistic smile and blowing a kiss. He shimmies up the rope and out of the way when the bomb ticks down its last seconds. Klaus is far ahead and Luciano's back gets burned. He groans in pain at the flesh searing on his back. He hits the ground running outside.

"We did it! We fucking did it holy shit balls!" Luciano can hear Kuro cheering. He smirks and keeps running. Adrenaline keeping him from fully passing out in pain. He runs as fast as he can, taking random turns and getting completely lost. He doesn't stop until his body can give no more. He's panting heavily. He stumbles to stay upright, leaning against the side of a building for support. He ducks low and pretends to be a homeless person when someone passes. His back is twitching, raw, and exposed. He shift and makes as little noise as possible. Fuck it hurts.

A door opens from around the corner, someone is humming. Luciano closes his eyes and listens. It's a nice sound. Something to focus on in his moment of pain. Once again he's stuck running for his fucking life from a bunch of mother fuckers. He smirks slightly. They did it. They crashed the system. It'll take a few months before the Allies can work again, and by that time. Luciano and the others will be way out of harms reach and completely under the radar.

"Oh my do you need somewhere to stay the night?" Luciano tenses at the voice. It takes him a moment to realize the question is directed at him. He peeks over his shoulder and his eyes go wide. It's the little restaurant owner. They gasp and cover their mouth with their hands. He rushes forward and pulls Luciano to his feet as best he can. He stumbles out and plops Luciano into a car. He hisses at his back touching the seat harshly. The man scrambles to the other side and drives like a demon to a house out of the way of the buildings.

Luciano is pulled inside, not without plenty of groaning and angry glares sent the man's way. Feliciano, he remembers. He flops onto his stomach when Feliciano directs him to a couch. He focuses on breathing when his clothing is removed, cut off by a pair of scissors. This isn't the first pair of clothing he's ruined. It won't be the last. He thinks nothing of it. He claws at the fabric of the couch as Feliciano cleans and bandages the wound as best he can.

"Why are you helping me?" Luciano grumbles out. Feliciano is now rubbing some soothing salve cream on his back. It helps a little. Takes the sting off just enough. Feliciano sighs.

"You're hurt, who wouldn't help?" He says softly. Luciano rolls his eyes. There are plenty of the people in the world who wouldn't help someone. Him included.

"You're too trusting. It's stupid." He says plainly. He peeks an eye open to see Feliciano's sad smile.

"I get that a lot," Feliciano forces out a giggle. Luciano raises an eyebrow. He feels on odd pang of guilt. He pushes it down. He manages to sit up on his own when Feliciano directs him to do so. Feliciano starts to hum when he begin to wrap a bandage carefully around Luciano's back.

"Where did you learn to do this?" Luciano asks. He's glancing around the house to find possible exits. It's a homey little place. Paint is splattered on the wall and there's a mess in the kitchen. He twitches at the sight of the catastrophe that is surprisingly welcoming.

"My brother is a little scrappy on his own," Feliciano laughs again, a lighter sound this time. Luciano sigh and rests back on his stomach when Feliciano allows him to do so. He curls himself around a pillow and passes out.

He wakes to the smell of pasta. Oh shit he would love some pasta right now. He pushes himself up and walks into the kitchen. Feliciano is dancing around, humming to himself and twirling pasta onto a plate. Luciano leans against the wall as best he can, watching. It's been so long since he lived in a house. He's lived underground for the past three years, hiding from the Allies and hacking computers. This domestic scene is a little unnerving for him. He's not used to it.

"Buongiorno," Feliciano says with a smile when he notices Luciano against the wall. He hands a plate of pasta out for him to take. Luciano steps forward cautiously. He doesn't know Feliciano at all. Just his name and what he's gathered from the small internet file on him. This food could be poisoned for all he knows. He throws that idea out the window when Feliciano begins to munch on his own pasta. There is no way this simple creature could be capable of poisoning. Flavio could do it.

"Is it good?" Feliciano asks, his eyes full of wonder. Luciano nods his head lightly, his mouth full of yummy food. It's been so long since he's had someone cook for him, a decent meal at that. They all tried, it's usually Klaus that ends up cooking, he's the best of them. Still shitty though. Feliciano lets out a soft yay and continues on his meal. Luciano asks for seconds.

Feliciano checks the wound and wraps the bandage carefully again. Luciano fiddles with his communication device. He should really get Kuro to look into new electronics. These ones are shit. He messes with a few more buttons, turning it over in his hands to find part of it burnt and melted. He groans and opens the device completely. The insides are melted down. It won't work.

"Fuck," he spits out. Feliciano jumps at the sudden exclamation. Luciano throws the device against the wall in anger. He has no way of contacting his team. No way of knowing they're safe. No way of knowing if for sure their plan even fucking worked. He can't go back because the Allies may have found their base. Kuro most likely already deleted any camera recording video, thinking that Luciano would be back on his own time anyway. Now he's fucking stranded in this dorky little house.

"You can stay here," Feliciano mumbles out when Luciano finishes his ranting. He found no problem in telling the aloof man his troubles. Lucino blinks curiously at him. There's no way he could stay in this house. Feliciano can't be serious.

He's wrong. Feliciano takes out a comforter and turns the couch into a comfy bed. He buys a few new shirts for Luciano to wear around the house. He makes him food. Luciano is utterly baffled by the kindness. He's been there a week now and no matter what he does, he's still confused by Feliciano's actions. He tinkers with the communications device as often as his temper allows. He tries his hardest to get through to Kuro through Feliciano's laptop, but it's too risky to try and get a connection for sure.

"Why don't you try and got to your base thingy?" Feliciano offers, plopping down on the couch next to him and snuggling into his side. Luciano sneers at the action but makes no move to push his gracious host away.

"Because it could be overrun with roaches," He spits out. Feliciano makes a disgusted face. He probably thinks of actually bugs. Luciano slams the communication device on the table and leans his head back. He's done messing with it for the day. He'll end up breaking it more. Maybe he can just buy a new piece for it. The tech is a little old, maybe it won't be suspicious. Maybe.

Feliciano pulls him to his feet and into the kitchen. Luciano is a fumbling mess as Feliciano directs him about to help make their dinner. He doesn't cook. He can barely cook. He can taste fairly well, but son of a bitch can he not handle actually mixing it together. Feliciano is patient with him, talking softly and gently and easing his hands out his hair when Luciano is tempted to throw the pasta onto the stove instead of the pot just to see it burn.

It doesn't taste as good when it's just Feliciano making it, but it's fine enough. After their food, Luciano makes Feliciano change his license plate. Just to be safe. Feliciano has no problem with it. They are nearly cuddling together on the couch when there's a knock at the door. Luciano jumps into full freak out mode. He takes a knife from the kitchen and hides there. Feliciano giggles a little, telling him it will be fine. Luciano doesn't know that, he's sure Feliciano doesn't know that. He's paranoid.

"Hello, I'm with the fine eatery and cutlery campaign," Luciano recognizes the voice. He peeks around the corner to see Flavio wearing something that would be considered ghastly. He studies his brother as Feliciano tells him politely that there is no need for his services with an easy laugh. When he doesn't see any sign of Flavio being there because of force from the Allies should they have captured him, he sneaks around the edge of the wall to stand on the door side, not to be seen.

"What do you want South?" He hisses. Feliciano freezes, a smile strained on his face. Flavio sighs.

"Are you safe?" Flavio whispers. Luciano nods, and as if knowing what to do, Feliciano nods for Flavio to see. There's another sigh.

"Well I'm sorry to hear you won't accept our business, but please accept this free trial package and give us a call if you ever change your mind," Flavio says in the fakest voice. Feliciano waves cheerfully to him, a brown bag in his hands. He shuts the door and Luciano lunges for the contents. He tears it open and sets up the mini computer nestled inside.

"Yo okay so we don't know where the fuck you been," Kuro says once he has the video cd uploaded. He pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Feliciano comes behind him and watches from over the edge of the couch.

"All the shits been going good. If Flavio actually manages to find you through his little disguise shit, there's a credit card already nestled inside, along with the 'proper' instructions on how to locate and gain the money we rightfully now have and transfer it to the card. Then all you'd need to do is go to a teller and get your shit." Kuro winks at him. Lutz is standing next to him with Klaus on the other side. Flavio rolls his eyes in the background.

"See you later boss," Kuro gives a mock salute and the video goes black. Luciano takes it out and crack it into tiny pieces. He smirks up at Feliciano.

"Get your car we're going on an adventure," He says easily. Feliciano looks uncomfortable, but follows along. They head to the nearest bank. Following the instructions to a 't', Luciano now has cash on him. A lot of it. He instructs Feliciano to drive and not stop. Every so often they stop at a bank, and repeat the process. Soon the car is nearly overflowing with money. Feliciano is getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Where did you get all this?" He asks frantically after Luciano tells him to continue on their way. They've been driving for a few hours, stopping when in need of gas or food, and of course, banks.

"I have my ways," Luciano smirks over at his driver. Feliciano gulps and tightens his grip on the steering wheel. Luciano takes a small stack of bills and puts it in the glove box.

"What was that for?" Feliciano asks quietly, glancing at him then back to the road. Luciano lets out a low chuckle.

"For helping me," He says simply. He probably would be dead if not for Feliciano's stupid hospitality. The fact this boy has managed to live this long with his ridiculous amounts of trust is beyond him. Feliciano puffs up.

"I don't want your money," He says with a pout. Luciano just laughs at him.

"How could you not want the money?" He asks with a crazy glint in his eyes. This is all he's ever been trying to get. Feliciano shrugs, looking sadly at the road in front of him.

"There's more to life than that," He says. Luciano scoffs and rolls his eyes. The rest of the ride to the next bank is spent in silence. Feliciano gets really excited when they pass by an eatery. He makes them stop to go eat pancakes. Luciano grimaces at the idea. He doesn't want to be out in the open and he for sure doesn't want to be seen. He shuffles in after Feliciano, requesting a table not near any of the windows. Feliciano makes him try the pancakes. He'll admit they're good, but what's the point. He pays for the meal, he obviously has enough money for it.

They also stop at a theme park. Luciano cringes but lets Feliciano pull him along. It's fun. Going on the rides and having Feliciano squeeze his hand when the drops come. He's enjoying himself. He's not worried about anything sneaking up behind him. They are miles away from where they started.

"Come with me," Luciano finds himself saying during one of their nights at the hotel. He's been paying for their stays. He has all the money he could ever want at his disposal. They've been traveling for a few weeks now, hitting up every bank with the right name. Feliciano pauses in brushing his teeth. He blinks his eyes.

"Come with me, everywhere," Luciano says, a little desperately, stepping closer to his host, driver, now roommate. Feliciano cleans his mouth off from toothpaste.

"What are you-"

"Stay with me," Luciano almost cringes at the command in his tone. Feliciano shrinks on himself, looking at the floor. They've been together this long, he doesn't see why it's such a hard thing to think about.

"I would like to return to my home eventually," Feliciano mutters out. Luciano glares at him. He strides forward and wraps one of Feliciano's wrists in a death grip. He ignores the pained sound.

"Why won't you stay with me?" Luciano hisses out. He's confused. He's not used to being confused. He gets what he wants.

"I have a life on my own, I'm happy there. I'd be happy if _you_ came with _me_ ," Feliciano looks up and stares at him, blinking his impossibly too innocent eyes. Luciano cringes and releases his hold. He can't return to that town. Not this soon. Maybe later. Or never. They don't talk the rest of the night.

* * *

"Luciano please," Feliciano begs from beside him. Luciano groans and speeds up. He's bought a new car, it runs smoother than the old hunk of shit Feliciano used to drive. He glances over at the bright smile on Feliciano's face.

"It's fucking stupid though," He mumbles out causing his passenger to giggle. He sighs and pulls off, Feliciano grabs his hand and drags him into the movie theater. He doesn't want to see the mushy movie about something he doesn't care about. He will entertain Feliciano though. He's come to really enjoy his bright smiles.

Instead of paying attention to what is going on, he thinks back on the past year he spent with Feliciano, running about the country, collecting money, and staying low. Airplanes have increased their security in the technological field. A few planes crashed due to him and the others messing up the system. The banks are steadily regrowing their income. The people are working for less, and everything costs less. It makes it easier to rebuild their lives. People with debt or couldn't afford anything, now have a clean slate.

He has gotten in contact with his team once or twice, just to check in and say he's doing alright and to hear how they are spending their lives. Kuro went back to Japan and is racking in another fortune off of hentai. Klaus opened a small chain of food places, all run by mute and deaf people. Lutz is in Germany, doing absolutely nothing worth while, sitting comfortably on a pile of money. Flavio has the most extensive closet on the planet.

"That was such a cute movie," Feliciano muses outside of the theater. Luciano huffs and slides into the car. He's almost glad he didn't pay attention to the movie cause Feliciano retells the whole plot for him again. They are on their way to a motel when Luciano gets an idea. He's had the idea for a while now, but he really wants to do it now. He reaches over and plucks a slim case out of the glove box.

"Ohh what's that?" Feliciano asks, watching the case with curious eyes. Luciano huffs and hands it to him to open. Feliciano giggles and prys it open. He squeals and drops it into his lap. Luciano says nothing.

"What is that for?" Feliciano asks gently. Luciano sighs.

"What does a ring usually mean?" He asks with a clipped tone. He would have thought a ring being given to someone had an obvious intention. Apparently not.

"Is it.. Is it.." Feliciano is blubbering. There are tears in his eyes. He's wiping them away with the back of his hand. Luciano rolls his eyes and parks at a random motel.

"For you? Yes. Stay while I get us a room." He orders, slamming the door shut behind him. He manages to get them a room easily. Though he really would have wanted to punch the manager instead of pay him. He opens the car trunk and waves Feliciano out. The bubbly one is less teary now, a soft smile on his face. Luciano takes their two lone backpacks inside. They've been living out of their suitcases for a while now. Luciano doesn't mind it. He's finally out of that underground hole.

Feliciano giggles when Luciano slides into the bed next to him. They've been sleeping in the same bed for a months now. Luciano thinks nothing of it. Just before he drifts asleep, he notices the ring around Feliciano's finger. He lets a satisfied smile slip onto his face. Maybe they can return home soon.


End file.
